


Actual world record shortest fic of all time ever! [WR]

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, That's it, because why not, i'm not as proud of this as i should be, mathematically perfectly unbeatable, that's the strat, this is the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: It's almost SUPERNATURAL how good I am!...Dead dove, for external use only.





	1. Dean Dies...

**Insipidly.**


	2. To nobody's surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it needs to be done.

I only made this for the memes, and the world record.


End file.
